Rogue Agent
by AttackofTheBeast
Summary: The number one agent and quartermaster (not bond and Q) go rogue. Both are deadly together. Both James and Q have to find them both. But what happens when both Bond and Q are caught in these rogue's game. Will they come out alive or full with regret? It will get very intense later on.
1. Chapter 1

Her agent name was 001 but now they call her Black Rose. She use to be an agent for the worldwide headquarters. She was the number one agent until she went rogue a few weeks ago. She was just a year younger than him.

James remembered her.

He was 15 and working in MI6 when they met. She worked with exclusive agents back then. They met during a competition to see who would be the new number 1 agent. It had a group of kids from each district. They fought against each other to see who the best of the best was. There was gun shooting, running, swimming, and strength. The results for that was second place for him except strength and first place for her.

That wasn't it thou there was fighting and computer skills. Which he got second place again. In the end he lost to her making him second best. That was the last day he saw. Oddly even thou she was known as the best on that day she didn't look so happy. She gave a fake smile and he noticed easily.

Well he thought that is all in the past. Now he was assigned to find her and kill her for going rogue and bring along the number one Quartermaster (Not Q) to go rogue with her. One was dangerous but both were a ticking time bomb ready to go off any second.

He sighed looking at the files. She looked the same with her sad expression. He looked up to see Q sitting there on his computer. Bond asked, "Got anything?"

"No it is like they disappeared," Q said not even looking at James.

James said, "Many people do that."

"No I mean they took everything it is like they aren't even born," Q said looking at James for a second before continuing.

James was shocked were they that good? Well she had the number one Quartermaster (new rouge name Hack) on her side. He sighed as he thought am I getting old. She was 29 years old and he was 30. That was his real age. No one knew his age except her and the old M. Many believed he was 40 or 50. He got pissed even thinking people thought he was old. Q then yelled snapping Bond back into reality, "I got it."

"What?" James asked getting up.

"I found her, Let me just." He said as he typed something but then quickly the computer fuzzed. Then some text came on the screen, **Don't try that Q we are holding your computer hostage now. All your data is ours now. Unless you work with us.**

Q said, "What the hell?"

**We are also talking to you Bond. Oh yes say hi to the camera.**

Bond looked over to see the camera was looking at them rather than the door. His eyes narrowed and he said, "What do you want?"

**No need to be so harsh. Anyway both of you must come to the tube today. NO one is allowed to know or come along. If you don't come we will delete all your files and save some to use against you. Now since you know come after this message.**

As the last word came up the computer fuzzed and began heating up. Q started to whine. HE yelled, "No my baby."

He looked at Bonds as he said, "Well shall we go."

"What? NO!" Bonds said as if the man gone mad.

Q looked at him and then shrugged. He walked away as Bonds came behind him. Bonds asked, "What bloody hell you doing?"

"I'm going to get my goddamn data back." Q said as he pulled off the jack from the coat rack and walked out. Bonds looked around and then quickly followed. Q was determined to get his data back that was for sure.

Bond grabbed his wrist and asked, "You mad?"

"Yes I want my data back and I will do anything right now!"

"What if I don't come along you won't be safe."

"At least I died trying."

"What so important?"

Q hesitated at first then said, "The picture of my mom. The only picture I have."

Bond let go and looked at Q. He knew how he felt. He sighed rubbing both of his eyes as he said, "I'll come along but we go back to get some weapons and your computer. Okay?"

Q nodded as they walked back to the base. Bond knew this was stupid but Q really seemed he wanted his stuff back. What Bond didn't know what was going to happen?


	2. Rogue Meets

James sat there in the train station watching the people walk by. He was never this nervous. His palms were sweating; his foot was bouncing up and down. He never has been this nervous for a long time. Was it because he was going to see again? No it was because she could easily kill him while that is what he thought. He then looked over at Q who was looking around.

James straighten up and thought, _be a man_!

HE then heard someone next to him say, "You 007?"

He looked over to see a girl with sunglass and a hoodie on. She had long curly black hair. Was this Rose? She looked at him and asked, "You 007?"

He snapped back into reality as he answered, "Yes…"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hack," she said looking around for something. He noticed her thick Scottish accent. She looked forward as she said softly, "So you came. Did you bring Q?"

Q quickly came in and said, "I'm Q."

She looked at him and slide the glasses down examining him. She quickly slipped them back on and continuing her stare forward.

She asked, "You alone?"

Bond said, "Yes."

"Good…" she said looking side to side before standing up. She looked at them both and said, "Come along."

Bond stood up and patted his clothes. He quickly noticed her walking quickly away. He quickly paced to follower her and so did Q. She was fast and swift. After awhile he noticed they were in an alley near the station. She pulled off her glove as she placed her hand against the wall. She slide her hand across the wall for awhile until she stopped. She pushed down and suddenly a door appeared.

She looked at them and motion for them to go in. Bond went in first and next came Q. Hack came in behind them. The door closed making Bond worry. He placed his hand near his gun. He then heard a voice say, "Suggest you don't do that 007."

He looked around in the dark not seeing anything. The voice then said, "Damn it Hack. Turn the lights on!"

Hack quickly turned on the lights to show a brunet tall woman standing in the middle of the empty room. She stood there wearing a pair of jeans with a graphic t-shirt and leather jacket. She had leather buckle boots that fit with her style. She could easily disappear in the coward.

Bond stood there as he looked closer to recognize the person. It was 001 or now Black Rose. She looked at him and smiled as she said, "Wow James, you look old."

He made a low growl that was cut off, "But I do like it when my man looks more mature."

He started blushing which faded when he heard laughter from Hack. Hack walked toward Rose and said, "Really…lame."

"At least I don't go for the nerdy time, Hack," Rose said with her arms cross her chest. Hack quickly stopped and began blushing.

Bond then said, "Okay Rose what you want."

She looked at him and arched her brow. She said, "Well I know you are order to find us."

Bond looked at her and said, "Yes."

She smiled as she said, "Well I feel like helping you guys out."

Bond was surprised as he stated, "So you are going to us out to find you."

She looked at Hack and smiled as she said, "Yes, precisely."

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest. HE froze still as she gave him a seductive smile. She leaned in pressing her body against his as she whispered, "I never like helping agents who are against me but you are an exception."

Her hands began moving around his chest as she licked her lips. He stood still

She smiled as she began walking away. She looked back at him and said with a smirk, "This will be fun."

He saw a gun in her hand. He quickly went for his but found nothing in the sheath.

He looked up at her as she smiled and point the gun at them. His eyes widen. He was going to die. She smiled as she lifted the gun up and shot. The lights blew and sparks flew everywhere. Quickly Bonds grabbed Q and ran toward the door. He kicked it down and ran out with Q.

He stood out there panting. He then felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He pulled out a phone and saw a number. He flipped in open and answered, "Who is this?"

"Well Bond here is your helper. Oh Bond have a good night."

He heard a beep and looked at the phone the called ended.

He smirked this was going to happen.


	3. Rogue Getaway

Bond stood there next to Q waiting for info on Rose. Every since last week they were on a dead trail. Bond sighed loudly noticing Q was staring. Bond then asked, "What?"

"If you are so bored why don't you go home," Q said arching his brow.

"I'm not leaving since this is a very big project. Now geek boy continue on," Bond said pointing up at the screen.

Q rolled his eyes before going back to work. They sat there staring at the screen for a few silent seconds before a phone began to ring. The sound was familiar. As he tried connecting it, it then hit him. The phone was the cell that was given to him. He quickly patted his pockets looking for the phone. When he felt the phone's whereabouts as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone.

He flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Finally you picked up," someone said.

Bond smiled knowing it was Rose calling. He said, "Well I forgot I have this phone. We only saw each other once."

"I remember. Are you busy looking for me," she said with pride.

"Yes," Bond said arching his brow.

"Good," she said grunting. What was she doing he thought to himself.

"Why?" he asked worried. He heard some noise and then the sound of splashing.

She said, "OH I got a surprise."

"What surprise?" he asked turning around so he could lean against the table.

He heard clacking sounds and gun shots. He heard a click from the entrance. He looked at the door and saw her smiling. She then said, "This surprise."

He smirked as he walked over to the door and turn the knob. It was locked his smirk turned into a frown. She smiled as she said, "Come catch me."

She began running down the hall knocking out the two guards coming down the hall.

Bond yelled, "Hey! Hey!"

He shook the knob at first, and then hit his shoulder up against the door. No good he thought as he took a step back. He pulled out his gun and shot around the knob. He placed his gun back in the sheath and kicked the door. The door flung open as he ran down the hall. He looked at the knocked out bodies laying the walls.

He was outside as he watched her. She smiled as she put on the helmet and drove off on the motorcycle. He looked back and forth to find another motorcycle. He jumped on and drove off. It was a hot speed chase as he dodged cars and people.

Rose stopped completely only having one or two cars behind her blocking Bonds view point. She looked behind her and then in front of her. She was in traffic, stop dead traffic. She had to find a different way. She looked back at Bond as Bond got off the bike. He smirked as he began walking toward her. She looked over the bridge which they were on. She shrugged as she thought one shot. She jumped off her bike and sprinted off the bridge.

This was her pure luck as she slammed against the roof of a car. She rubbed her chest as she sat up. She then heard a slam. She turned around to see Bond standing on a car behind her. She jumped up and looked around. She turn to see Bond about to jump onto the car she was on. She quickly jumped onto another car as Bond stood on the car she was previous car on.

She smiled at him as she stood up and jumped onto another car and a car after that. She finally got close to a big food truck. She looked behind her to see Bond right behind her. She turned and jumped toward the big truck grabbing the large chain. She was panting heavily as she climbed up and sat there.

She heard rattling and grunting. She crawled toward the noise to see Bond struggling to get up. She rolled her eyes as she extended her arm. He looked up and grabbed her hand. She pulled him up next to her. They both laid there panting.

He said forgetting she was laying next to him, "I'm getting old for this."

"Thirty isn't old you ding dong," she said with a British accent.

"Huh what is old to you then," he asked standing up.

"When you can't throw a good punch without dislocating your hip," she said also getting up.

"Well that is a very good point," Bond said taking of his jacket.

"Thank you," she said with pride in her voice.

He smiled at her while she smiled back.

"No more running fight her you bloody idiot" Q yelled so loud through the ear pierce for even Rose to hear.

The yelling didn't stop him from jumping into gear. He threw his jacket around her and spun her around before pulling her in. She was up against his chest. He said huskily in her ear, "You know this position would be better somewhere else."

She giggled as she said, "The great 007 trying to seduce me."

"Is it working," he asked.

She looked at him and replied with a smirk, "Not one bit."

She slammed her elbow against his chest making him lose his breath. She unraveled herself from his grasp. Before complete losing his grip he caught on still holding onto her. She looked at him as she kicked her foot up and colliding her foot with his head. He whipped back still holding his grip. He looked at her to show the split lip. He smiled as he intertwined his leg between hers making her crash to the floor. He leaned next to her and pulled out a pair of cuffs. He was about to cuff her when she said, "Ummmm…"

"What love?" he asked pulling both her arms together behind her.

She motioned her head behind him. He looked behind him to see a bridge coming quickly toward them. He was surprise that he didn't even feel himself fall against the truck. He looked over to Rose smiling one second then the next second gone. He stood up and looked around. He spotted her finally.

She was climbing the bridge. She looked back and blew a kiss before jumping onto the bridge and disappearing again.

She was one tough agent. This was one of the only women who weren't seduced by him. He didn't know why but he liked it. He liked this one a lot.

**Please comment thanks for support**


	4. Game PLay

Bond sat there in M's office. He took in the surroundings. It wasn't like the old M's office this office had one window and kind of looked like a professor's office.

Right then the door swung open making Bond jump to his feet. M came walking in looking at some files. Following behind him was Ms. Moneypenny. She looked beautiful in her mini business skirt and blouse that was neatly tucked into her skirt. She looked at Bond and flashed a smiled as she stood next to M.

M never looked up and as he said, "Sit Bond."

They both took a seat across each other.

M finally put down the files as he said, "I do believe you wonder why I call you in right."

"Yes actually I do," Bond said flashing a few flirty smiles to Ms. Moneypenny.

M looked at her and said, "Ms. Moneypenny."

"Yes, M," she asked looking at him.

"May you please leave and close the door on your way," he command more asking.

She nodded and walked away. She strode off Bond examined her back side until he couldn't see it anymore. He turned to see a glaring M looking at him.

Bond said trying to change the aura, "You were saying?"

M stared for a few seconds before finally saying, "Yes well it seems we haven't gotten much luck with this case."

Bond knew he was talking about Rose. Bond quickly replied, "I do know but we have gotten her to come out. Unlike other people she never comes out into the world and leaves a trail."

"I do know but you lost her when we found her," M said playing with his pen.

"So," Bond asked feeling uneasy in the chair.

"I think we should just look for her and then send our team out, one person can't take her down you know."

"I do but sometimes you have to take the beast alone," Bond said making M glance at him and then at the files.

M started grabbing the file he had earlier. He passed it across his desk so Bond could reach. Bond leaned over and looked in it. He then asked glancing at M, "What is this?"

"A new case, you have to take that file to Headquarters. So don't destroy the precise thing Bond, for the time being thou I'm taking you off the major case," M said packing a few things into a case.

Bond said checking out the files, "I won't burn them."

"Good now I am off and so are you," M said opening the door. Bond stood up and adjusted his suit as he walked out. He glanced at Ms. Moneypenny who was busy talking on the phone.

Bond would have loved to flirt but he was too much into his thoughts. M took him off the case but why. He truly couldn't believe that man. Who would be on the case?

He shook his head and thought; maybe it would be good not to be on the case.

Bond awoke to the most annoying sound he could ever imagine, an alarm, one he never put on. He patted his counter to find the source. He held it while he sat up to see a little clock with a note. He pushed the stop on the clock and pulled the note off. He looked and read,

_Dear James,_

_I heard M took you off my case. It makes me truly sad to know you won't come after me but it isn't like I'm letting off that easy. You are already wrapped in my game. I don't like when people quit games Bond. So to teach you a lesson I stole the files of your new case. Also I told your MI6 that if they take you or Q off my case I will make everything silent and create a dead trail. Anyway for you, I'm going to a party please do come. The tickets are on the table. If you want your files back I suggest you do come._

_Love Rose xox_

Bond looked at the note and smiled. This woman was a handful that was for sure. He looked around to see paper on the tiny coffee table near the window. He got up and felt the carpet in-between his toes. He walked over and picked the paper up.

He smiled as he ran his fingers thou his hair. Well he knew where he was going next. Italy.

**Please comment **


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

Dream:

Bond sat there reading his book. It was semi-finals for becoming the number one agent. He was rooming with a girl. What was her name again oh yes Rose. Her name was Rose. She was a year younger than him but the only other kid who spoke full English. They sat there silently. She was eating something. He was reading when a knock came from the door. He looked at her as she stared at him. Bond then said, "Get it."

"Why?" She asked. Three more knocks came from the door.

"You are closer," She stated.

Bond then said, "I don't care you get it."

They sat there in silence as five more knocks came. She finally shrugged and got up. For a fourteen year old she sure was good looking. He shook his head and went back to reading. Soon four kids came bursting into the room. Bond looked over his book to see four of the other agents here to become number one. There were two girls. Beautiful to add. One was a French girl another was Nigerian and there was a Spanish boy and the last was a German boy.

The Nigerian girl said, "Hello, Rose."

"Hey Nina, what's up," Rose asked.

"You ask," Nina pushed the French girl toward Rose.

The French girl then said stepping back, "Oh no."

The Spanish boy then said, "Sissy, will you play spin the bottle with us?"

"Spin the bottle," Rose said more like a question. The four nodded as Rose rubbed the back of her neck. She then said, "Um well…why you want me?"

"Because you are one of the prettiest girls around," The German said.

Bond felt like hitting him the gut flirting with Rose.

"Well…um…" Rose said.

Bond then interrupted, "It isn't professional and if any of you want to become a number one agent then go to bed."

"Oh come on party pooper," The Spanish boy said.

Bond narrowed his eyes at him and the scoffed him off. He began reading again. The Nigerian pleaded to Rose until Rose said, "Fine get a bottle."

The French pulled the bottle out of her coat as they sat on the floor. Rose looked around before saying, "Oh no, we need at least another boy."

"Why," The Spanish boy asked.

"Well Luis I'm sorry but I'm not playing until this is an even game," Rose scoffed at him.

The German looked at Bond and said, "Come on British boy."

Bond looked at them and said, "No."

Luis then stood up and said, "Well, well look at we here a British boy won't play a game with us."

"I don't want to kiss anyone it isn't professional," Bond said.

"He is just a loser because he knows no one wants to kiss him," The German said making both boys giggle.

Rose slapped his arm and said, "Stop it you too. He doesn't want to play. Means no playing I guess."

Bond looked at them before placing his book down. He got up and said, "I'm in."

He looked at them as the two boys had devilish grins and the two girls were giggling. Bond looked at Rose who was trying to hide something. Her face was staring away from him. He sat down across from her as she looked at them and said, "Okay let's play. I'll go first."

She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It twirled around and around until it came to a complete stop. Guess who thou. Yes…Bond. He looked at her. She was blushing as she shook her head. She said, "Nope."

The others started saying, "Come on."

Bond looked at Rose who was refusing. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her in. He smashed his lips with hers. They weren't at all like what he excepted. Her lips were soft like cotton and sweet like watermelon. He wasn't even present when he was forced off her and was being yelled at by someone. He shook his head finally recalling who it was. It was Rose's chaperone. He was telling Rose something. No one was with them in the room. Rose nodded and then the man left. She looked at Bond before running to her bed. Whatever happens, Bond liked it.

Reality:

Bond felt himself being shaken. He opened his eyes to see an old man standing there shaking him. He looked at the man before the man stood up and smiled. It was an old man. The man tipped his hat to Bond as he said, "Good morning Bond."

"Who are you," Bond asked standing up.

"Your driver, come along," The man said walking toward the end of the plane. Bond followed him down the rows toward the door. The man then said as he open the door to show the bright sun, "Welcome to Italy Bond."

**So hi, been awhile since I updated this. I'm sorry about that.** **So can you review and fan. **


End file.
